∀ Gundam
|image=Turn_A_Gundam_Poster.jpg; Poster Turnagundam.jpg; Title Screen Logo Turn A Gundam.jpg; Logo Turn_A_Gundam_Japanese_Logo.png; Logo 2 |english=∀ Gundam |kanji=∀ガンダム |romaji=Tān Ē Gandamu |shortname=Turn A |era=Correct Century |media=Anime |episodes=50 |japanese start=April 4, 1999 |japanese end=April 14, 2000 |producer=Hideyuki Tomioka~Sunrise, Yoshihiro Suzuki~Fuji TV |chardesign=Akira Yasuda, Yoshihito Hishinuma |mechdesign=Atsushi Shigeta, Kunio Okawara, Syd Mead, Takumi Sakura, Mahiro Maeda |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |music=Yoko Kanno }} is a 1999 anime television series created by Yoshiyuki Tomino, who returned after leaving Sunrise following Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It aired on on Japan's FNN networks and the anime satellite television network, Animax, created for the Gundam Big Bang 20th Anniversary celebration. It was also compiled into two feature-length movies titled ∀ Gundam I: Earth Light and ∀ Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly. ∀ Gundam is also the last of the Gundam metaseries (not counting the compilations and future video game cut scenes) to be hand painted on cels. 2002's ''Gundam SEED'' was the first series to use digital coloring. On July 22, 2010, Bandai Entertainment announced that they had acquired the license to release Turn A Gundam in the United States, but in 2012, Bandai Entertainment announced that they were stopping production, and distribution, of anime thereof, and that included Turn A Gundam. However, following the partnering of Sunrise and RightStuf Inc., it was announced that the series would be released on DVD on June 30, 2015, and it is currently also available for order on Blu-Ray Disc.Right-Stuf & Nozomi EntertainmentCrunchyroll Synopsis For two thousand years, a separate race of humanity has lived on the moon. Known as "the Moonrace," their technology is leaps and bounds beyond those that stayed behind on the Earth's surface. Now seeking to return to their original home, the Moonrace send three teenagers – Loran, Keith, and Fran – down to Earth on a reconnaissance mission to test the viability of its environment.Turn A Gundam DVD After spending a year on Earth, Loran has become good friends with Sochie and Kihel, daughters of the prestigious Heim family, and he looks forward to fully integrating into Earth society. But before Loran gets the chance to make his report, the Moonrace launch a surprise attack. Earth's primitive airplanes are no match for the superior power of the Moonrace's mobile suits. However, in the midst of the initial attack, Loran and Sochie uncover a long-forgotten relic: a white mobile suit. As a Moonrace, Loran is quickly able to grasp the basics of piloting it, but by doing so, he inadvertently places himself in the middle of a war. Relationship with other Gundam series Turn A Gundam has been cited by Director Tomino and other sources as a show that would unify the stories from the various Gundam series into one. Throughout the show, mobile suits resembling those from the eras depicted in previous Gundam shows and indicated to be preserved by nano machines for thousands of years, including as those of the Universal Century, are excavated by the show's various factions. In Episode 43, this plotline comes to a culmination as the history of the Correct Century timeline is shown in a collection of clips known as the Dark History (黒歴史, Kuro Rekishi), which is revealed to be events that took place in different Gundam series prior to Turn A Gundam, thus making those events part of the Correct Century timeline's history. The book 2001 Correct Century, A Bibliographical Study of "Dark History," printed in black pages in front of the Universal Century Gundam Officials Encyclopedia, is supposedly uncovered by a fictional Lecturer in Black History named Yokk Wakk Onimott during Correct Century 1993. Onimott spends two years to fix the broken pages, five years to interpret the language, and a year to find a publisher. He states that the book was first printed around 3,000 years ago by the Rhea branch of the Earth Federation Government University. Included in the book is a picture drawn by Kunio Okawara showing a mobile suit supposed to be MS-04 as a S.U.I.T. project of the Zeon forces in UC0072~0075. It was supposedly found in C.C. 1993 in the mountain cycle Library A-a. The white page introduction by another fictional writer, Minaka Junkers, an economy assistant professor of the Rhea branch of the Earth Federation Government University, states the book was published in U.C. 0100 to celebrate the Centennial anniversary of the Universal Century. Thus, it is officially claimed that the Universal Century is a time before Correct Century, possibly around 3,000 years before the story of Turn A begins.2001 Correct Century A Bibliographical Study of "Black History" Cast & Crew Cast Further information: List of Correct Century Characters *Loran Cehack/Laura Rolla - Romi Park (朴璐美) *Dianna Soreil, Kihel Heim - Rieko Takahashi (高橋理恵子) *Sochie Heim - Akino Murata (村田秋乃) *Harry Ord - Tetsu Inada (稲田徹) *Guin Sard Lineford - Tsuyoshi Aobane (青羽剛) *Keith Laijie - Jun Fukuyama (福山潤) *Gym Ghingham - Takehito Koyasu (子安武人) *Merrybell Gadget - Rio Natsuki (夏樹リオ) *Gavane Goonny - Yoshitada Ōtsuka (大塚芳忠) *Meme Midgard - Ryuji Mizuno (水野龍司) *Sid Munzer - Akio Nojima (野島昭生) *Muron Muron - Fumihiko Tachiki (立木文彦) *Yanny Oviess - Takuya Kirimoto (桐本琢也) *Joseph Yaht - Setsuji Satō (佐藤せつじ) *Corin Nander - Yasuhiko Kawazu (川津泰彦) *Cancer Kafka - Urara Takano (高乃麗) *Niven Horace - Hirohiko Kakegawa (掛川裕彦) *Phil Ackman - Tsuyoshi Koyama (小山剛志) *Teteth Halleh, Linda Halleh - Yumi Tōma (冬馬由美) *Fran Doll - Kumiko Watanabe (渡辺久美子) *Poe Aijee - Yumiko Nakanishi (中西裕美子) *Bruno - Kazunari Tanaka (田中一成) *Sam, Jacop - Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣秀成) *Lily Borjarno - Ai Kobayashi (小林愛) *Will Game - Kenichi Sakaguchi Mechanic Moon Race Mobile Weapons * FLAT-L06D FLAT * JMA-0530 Walking Dome * MRC-C03 Bellona * MRC-F20 SUMO * MRC-F31 Muttowooo * MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling * MR-SPI05Ω"Jet Stream" * NRS-P701 Gozzo * SPA-51 Cannon Illefuto * TAF-M9 Eagail Vehicles and Support Units * Almaiya-class * Soleil Ghingham Fleet Mobile Weapons * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X * G-838 Mahiroo * G-M1F Bandit * G-M2F Zssan * MRC-C03 Bellona * MRC-F31 Muttowooo Vehicles and Support Units * Aspite * Gendarme Inglessa Militia Mobile Weapons * AMX-109 Kapool * AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom * FLAT-L06D FLAT * MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling * MR-SPI05Ω"Jet Stream" * NRS-P701R Godwin * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Vehicles and Support Units * Anti-aircraft Cannon * Bull-One * Gallop * Hipheavy * Laura Rolla * Willgem Luizianna Militia & Navy Mobile Weapons * MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom * MS-06 Borjarnon Vehicles and Support Units * Willgem Episodes Comprehensive Listing of ∀ Gundam Episodes Openings & Endings Openings: *Turn A Turn by Hideki Saijo (Ep. 2-38) *Century Color by RAY-GUNS (Ep. 39 - 50) Endings: *Aura by Shinji Tanimura (Ep. 1 - 40) *Tsuki no Mayu (Moon's Cocoon) by Aki Okui (Ep. 41 - 49) *Kagiri naki Tabiji (The Endless Journey) by Aki Okui (Ep. 50) *After All by Donna Burke (First compilation movie ending) *Tsuki no Mayu (Moon's Cocoon) by Aki Okui (Second compilation movie ending ~ In its full version right before the ending credits which are instrumental only) Insert Songs: *Moon by Gabriela Robin See also *''List of Turn A Gundam characters'' *''∀ Gundam I: Earth Light '' *''∀ Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly'' ''Manga & Novels'' *''∀ Gundam (Manga)'' *''∀ Gundam (Manga 2)'' *''∀ Gundam: Episodes'' *''∀ Gundam (Novel)'' *''∀ Gundam (Novel 2)'' *∀ Gundam: Wind of the Moon Production ∀ Gundam takes place in the year Correct Century 2345 (正暦2345年, Seireki 2345, or CC 2345), in a different calendar system than the previous Gundam projects. Seireki is a wordplay on the Japanese term for the Common Era (C.E.) Western calendar system (西暦; also pronounced Seireki). The English acronym "CC" is Correct Century (コレクトセンチュリー) in the official Japanese ∀'' guide book, and ''Correct Century in English in the 2001 Correct Century: A Bibliographical Study of "Black History" as the black paged introduction of Gundam Officials.2001 Correct Century A Bibliographical Study of "Black History" After the end of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam in early 1994, Yoshiyuki Tomino took a five-year hiatus from Gundam anime (although he created the story for the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam manga during that time). In 1999, he returned to the Gundam franchise with the 50-episode series ∀ Gundam (read as Turn A Gundam) as part of Sunrise's "Gundam Big Bang" 20th Anniversary celebration. Set in Correct Century (CC) 2345, this series tells the story of a war between space colonists calling themselves the Moonrace who wish to colonize Earth, and the Earth Militia forces, which use the ancient ∀ Gundam to retaliate. ∀ Gundam is a dramatic departure from the franchise in many ways. Instead of being set in an era of high technology, it is set in a future that has regressed to the early 20th century. Also, the unorthodox design of the title suit comes courtesy of American designer Syd Mead, best known for his work on the film Blade Runner. The series also features the musical talents of Yoko Kanno, who previously worked on Macross Plus, Cowboy Bebop, and Tomino's own series Brain Powerd. The series finished its run in early 2000, and in 2002 Tomino directed two compilation films, entitled Earth Light and Moonlight Butterfly. *Director - Yoshiyuki Tomino *Character Designer - Akira Yasuda, Yoshihito Hishinuma *Art Director - Shigemi Ikeda *Mecha Design - Atsushi Shigeta, Kunio Okawara, Syd Mead, Takumi Sakura *Sound Director - Yota Tsuruoka *Music - Toshiaki Ohta, Yoko Kanno *Producers - Hideyuki Tomioka, Yoshihiro Suzuki Release The anime originally aired on Fuji TV. The series is available on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan, but due to the problems with licensing Gundam series, there seemed little hope for a release until RightStuf Inc. partnered with Sunrise in 2014. On March 11, 2015, Right-Stuf & Nozomi Entertainment announced that Part 1 of the series would be available June 30, 2015. In 2016, a high-definition Blu-Ray release of the entire series took place, spurred by incredibly-strong DVD sales. The second part includes an exclusive interview with Syd Mead which was originally planned to be included in the scrapped Bandai Entertainment release.Nozomi Entertaiment Trivia *"∀" is the universal quantifier used in discrete mathematics: meaning that the title of the series could be interpreted as "For All Gundam." This is proven throughout the series, as it is eventually revealed that the "Dark History" of the Correct Century is a combination of the Universal Century, as well as the timelines of After War Gundam X (1996), New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (1995) and New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1998) (V), Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994), Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002), and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (2004), with the addition of the Cosmic Era into the Dark History in 2005. *Several references are made to previous Gundam series: For example, one of the Turn X's weapons uses the name of the Shining Gundam's trademark attack, the "Shining Finger". The AMX-109 Capule (Kapool) from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1986) reappears. *''∀'' is the first series where the name of the main character's Mobile Suit isn't mentioned until halfway through. Most of the characters refer to the Turn A as "the White Doll." *In episode 9, Petty Officer Corin Nander calls the White Doll "Gundam." When Loran is in Ades, the Adeskans refer to the White Doll as "the White Devil," a reference to the original Gundam suit, which is also often referred to as the "White Devil." Both of the White Devils belong to the Earth (Earth Federation Space Forces and the Earthrace). *∀ Gundam is the second full series in which only one Gundam appears, following the original Mobile Suit Gundam. *Unusually, ∀ Gundam's original Japanese logo is rendered entirely with Latin lettering, and does not include any Kanji. Gallery Turn A Gundam DVD 1.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 1 Turn A Gundam DVD 2.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 2 Turn A Gundam DVD 3.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 3 Turn A Gundam DVD 4.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 4 Turn A Gundam DVD 5.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 5 Turn A Gundam DVD 6.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 6 Turn A Gundam DVD 7.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 7 Turn A Gundam DVD 8.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 8 Turn A Gundam DVD 9.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 9 Turn A Gundam DVD 10.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 10 Turn A Gundam DVD 11.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 11 Turn A Gundam DVD 12.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 12 Turn A Gundam DVD 13.jpg|∀ Gundam DVD 13 AmeriaMap.png|Map of Ameria Test-bed ∀.jpeg Turn A Gundam Characters Earlier Designs.jpg|Turn A Gundam Characters Earlier Designs References External links *Official Website (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=917 Turn A Gundam] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Anime News Network: Bandai Ent. Adds Tales of the Abyss, Turn A Gundam. *∀ Gundam Question Corner with Okawara Kunio & Yasuda Akira at [Cries in Newtype] Category:Correct Century Category:Series